Teaching Rodney A Lesson
by Cookie Creed
Summary: While on a tedious trading mission with Teyla, Rodney learns that Pegasus has some advantages after all that could expand his superior intellect even further. Sequel to 'Teaching Teyla A Lesson'.


_Exams are almost over and this is my last day of freedom before QCS practice. I've spent the entire day putting off the inevitable Modern History practice and watched _Beauty and the Geek Australia _all afternoon. However, I received a review from __**JodieMarie**__ about my _Teaching Teyla A Lesson _short story. They suggested another story, in which Teyla teaches Rodney the Pegasus Math system and as someone who traded, Teyla has excellent knowledge of the Pegasus system of math. The review inspired me and now, on my last day of peace before QCS practice (uh, it's a mega-big exam I take next year) I felt the stirrings of a story and intend to write it down! Then next week the holidays begin yay!_

**Teaching Rodney A Lesson**

Today was supposed to be a glorious day. Today was supposed to be the day Rodney was finally able to analyse the ZPM. Today was not supposed to be the day Rodney 'escorted' Teyla to Korin on a trading mission.

"Are we there yet?" Rodney whined. Man, he needed to start doing more exercise on the base if he wanted to keep up with Teyla (actually, with _anyone_) off world. His leg muscles burned and his armpits were uncomfortably wet.

"No, we are not," Teyla replied patiently. "We are almost at the edge of the valley where the village of Korin is situated."

"Oh yeah. You know what I was thinking would be great right now? _More_ walking! Will they feed us?"

"This is not a diplomatic mission Rodney. It is a simple trading mission."

"Yeah, I know. That's why we're both carrying loads the size of trucks!"

"It is the way our Math works Rodney."

"Wait, what?"

"You will understand once we begin trading."

He fell quiet then, contemplating Teyla's words. The people of Pegasus had Math?! This he had to know. It was probably just counting one, two, three... yet Teyla sounded so sure of herself. He really had to know.

But his legs still hurt! Ow! Was that a thorn bush?! Ack! And there was a big rock! Angrily, he yanked his leg away and began stepping up high, watching where his foot landed. Teyla watched him with amusement and he shot her a glare. She was having no trouble traversing this terrain and she was even laughing at his predicament.

By the time they reached the village, Rodney was almost drenched in sweat and his back had almost been destroyed by the heavy pack he carried. They should have taken a Jumper, or at least dragged a pair of Marines out there with them. Thinking about it, why had he come on this anyway? Sheppard could have done this quick-smart and still be home with his top half of his body attached. But _Sheppard _was off on his own mission doing whatever Kirking he fancied.

The village of Korin was big and reasonably-sized in Pegasus terms. In Earth terms the population was pitiful. Well, he guessed there were advantages to living in a smaller civilisation. More privacy, more food, less people to disturb him. On the other hand there was more work, less girls to talk to a lot less time to himself. Hm, he wasn't sure which he liked better.

Teyla allowed for a short rest where Rodney could drink some water and air out his clothes. Even she agreed that he looked exhausted. One of the villagers even commented that he was 'knackered'. Whatever that meant.

When Teyla deemed that he was rested enough, she dragged him to the middle of Korin where the daily markets were held to trade all that junk they had been carrying in their bags.

"Now," Teyla said, "for a little lesson. You've been teaching me about Earth Math, and now it's time for me to teach you about Pegasus Math. It is most commonly used when trading and traders have special skills when using it. The basic knowledge is that the object you are trading for must be of the same weight of the object you are giving. Traders have attuned themselves with weight and know when two different objects weigh the same. I myself am adequate at the measurements."

"So? It doesn't sound that complex."

"You will find it is much more difficult to master than your Earth Math. That requires knowledge and brain power. This requires a balance of the body as well as accurate ways of measuring. Sometimes traders are strong enough to measure one thing in each hand."

Rodney was confused now and decided to watch Teyla trade blankets for a vegetable that somewhat resembled a yam. He'd never eaten yam before. What did they taste like? Probably nothing like that weird-looking fruit Teyla held.

"Three blankets for two crates," she told the trader. He picked up two crates and held them for the moment, frowning, before putting them down. Then he picked up three blankets.

"Are they of a thicker material?" the trader asked.

"Yes, and suitable for colder weather," Teyla told him.

"They are slightly heavier than the yams. I will add a few more to a crate."

This time Teyla held the crates and then the blankets, fixing up the measurements until a suitable weight was found. Rodney watched with amazement. So this was Pegasus Math? He found it hard to believe that this system was used by the entire galaxy. Why didn't they invent weights?

"So," Teyla said as they put the yam-things in the empty bag slot where the blankets used to be, "do you find our system useful?"

"What if the trader lies?"

"If my people trade with other planets, we only send people who know the measurements to trade for us. I am adequate at it, so I am sent to trade a lot. Why would anyone send some untrained fool out to trade if they could get cheated?"

"Huh. I guess that does make sense."

"Perhaps I could teach you Pegasus Math, Rodney. There is much you can learn from it."

"Oh, no. I've never really been good at carrying heavy things. There was this one time-"

"It does not have to be things this heavy. Just little things like bags of spice and belts. I began my training with items such as those."

One half of Rodney's mouth came up to form a cocky grin. "You know, I might just consider that."

Teyla smiled and she continued to move around the market, trading for food and any other supplies. Rodney pointed out clothing and something that looked suspiciously like soap and she traded for them too. For the whole four hours they were there he contemplated the usefulness of knowing Pegasus Math. Well, if he was ever stranded...

Yep. He was going to learn Pegasus Math.


End file.
